


Ghost

by olympians



Series: Mafia!!! On Ice [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempted Sexual Assault, Eye Trauma, Graphic Description of Corpses, M/M, Minor Character Death, Violence, just a tad but better safe than sorry, mafia!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 04:51:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10734474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olympians/pseuds/olympians
Summary: ❝ A noise broke out of Yuuri's chest as he surveyed the damage. For a second he thought it was a sob. Then he realized it was laughter. Another giggle burst out of him and he slapped a hand over his mouth. He could taste iron on his tongue. ❞or: the first crime





	Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> i was 100% putting off this segment but dammit if an adorable reader didnt give me the inspiration needed to write this bitch
> 
> read the tags omfg pls

❝  _had to meet the devil_

_just to know his name_  ❞

 

-

 

**_ANY GOOD HORROR STORY_**  had a good dark alleyway in it. _Symbolism_ , your English teacher will tell you. _The dark alleyway represents the darkness of the human soul_. 

 

     Actually, it's just the fact that alleyways are really fucking creepy and any person with an ounce of a brain between their ears knows not to walk down an alleyway alone after dark unless they _want_  to be mugged and/or murdered. Unfortunately, Yuuri Katsuki sometimes _doesn't_ have an ounce of a brain between his ears. 

 

+++

 

     Yuuri was not having a good day. It seemed to him that Not Good Days were growing more and more common nowadays, as much as he'd like the opposite to be true. His boss was being even more of a colossal sack of dicks than usual, which was.. saying something, to say the least. If Yuuri thought the unpaid overtime was bad, now he was just _unbearable._

 

     The only bright spots in his life were the two new additions to his household.

 

     "Yuuri!" a voice shook him out of his daydreams. Yuuri jerked up, the papers he was holding loosely slipping from his fingers and sliding onto the floor, scattering all over the tiles.

 

     "Yes, Beka?" he asked kindly, smiling tiredly at the boy standing in his doorway, awkwardly shuffling his feet.

 

     Otabek scrambled to pick up the papers, prompting Yuuri to spring out of his chair, ignoring the black spots dancing in his vision as the blood rushed to his head. "I've got them!" he said, maybe a little harsher than he intended if Otabek's reaction was anything to go by. The poor boy jumped like Yuuri was about to slap him across the face, even if in the six months they'd lived with him, he'd never laid a hand on them once. "No, no, I'm sorry, that was unkind. Thank you for helping me," Yuuri said desperately, getting on his knees next to the kid and picking up crumpled papers in his hands.

 

     "What these are?" Otabek said slowly, stuttering over the words. He'd gotten much better in the months since he'd moved in with Yuuri, but his English was... slow at best and unintelligible at worst. He still only spoke to Yuri in rapid fire Russian, the two chattering back and forth in their native tongue so quickly Yuuri didn't have an ice cube's chance in hell as to figuring out what they were on about. The only thing he'd picked up so far was yes, no, and the few swears Yuri didn't think he knew but he did, oh _he did._  

 

     "Nothing to worry about, Beka. Just boring adult stuff," he said cheerfully. Otabek stared at him blankly, slowly and surely processing the words he knew. "Anyways, what did you need?"

 

      _That,_ Otabek knew. "Yura. He says... the water is..." he held out a palm and smacked his other fist into it, grinding it around and shoving his tongue out with his brow furrowed. 

 

     "Broken?" Yuuri guessed, basically considering 11-year-old broken sign language his third language by now.

 

     Otabek nodded furiously and Yuuri stood up with a sigh, "I'll see what I can do."

 

     On his way around the corner, he bumped into Yuri, who'd been peeping around the door. Yuuri had learned the hard way by now that bad, bad things happened when you tried to take Yuri out of the same room as Otabek or vice versa. Once he'd pulled Otabek aside for a private chat and Yuri had had a literal meltdown, complete with rocking back and forth and begging for Otabek. He hadn't tried that again. Would most responsible adults attempt to wean the two kids off each other until they could function normally apart? Probably, but Yuuri was 22 and highly inexperienced so _whatever_. It wasn't his fault that it would be something that tied the two together for the rest of their lives. Not that they ever wanted to be apart anyways.

 

     "Now, let's see what we have here," he said, reaching for the shower handle. He gave it a turn and sure enough, nothing came out, just a creaky noise that immediately made Yuuri concerned for the stability of the bathtub.

 

     "Weird," he muttered. Turning around, he grabbed the cold water handle for the sink and turned that too. Again, nothing, just the same creaking noise. "You're kidding me," he said to himself.

 

     "What?" Otabek said, his forehead crinkling like it did when he was worried.

 

     "Don't worry, love. Give me a sec." Yuuri stood up, flashed the same fake smile, and tried not to sprint for the kitchen. After testing all of the faucets, his worse nightmare was confirmed. "You're shitting me," he said, throwing his hands up.

 

     Yuuri turned towards the giant stack of bills he'd been ignoring and smacked his forehead when he saw the corner of a red envelope peeking out. "Unbelievable. Un-fucking-believable."

_[ He ended up asking the neighbor to borrow his shower, claiming water trouble. He wasn't exactly lying. ]_

 

+++

 

     "No can do," Lance Harding said, clicking his tongue as he pointedly didn't look at Yuuri.

 

     "What? Sir, please, you have to understand, my water bill is-"

 

     "Your own problem, Katsuki. Sorry, wish there was something I could do, but there isn't. Tragic really, a real crying shame. Can you grab my coffee?"  

 

     "Sir, all I'm asking for is a small raise; I have two kids now-"

 

     "How did that happen anyways, Katsuki? You seem real hesitant to share any details about your little munchkins. Tell me, was it a one night stand gone wrong?"

 

     "What? No!"

 

     "Ex-wife? Ex-girlfriend?"

 

     "No, no! It was-"

 

     "Aha! They're actually your brother's and he's dumped them on you." 

 

     "I don't even have a brother? My sister is single?"

 

     "Your sister's one night stand gone wrong, then?"

 

     "No! I adopted them, okay? Jeez," Yuuri said, his head spinning.

 

     "You adopted not one, but _two_ kids without being financially stable enough to support them? Wow, Katsuki, never took you for the irresponsible type, but you _just can't tell these days._ " 

 

     "Well, I mean, it wasn't exactly planned but-" Yuuri stuttered, wondering how things could have gone so wrong so fast.

 

     Harding held up a hand, "Say no more, Katsuki. I gotta say though, I'm glad they aren't yours."

 

     "They _are_ mine!" Yuuri bristled, almost baring his teeth. "They are _my kids_!"

 

     "Yeah, yeah, but _biologically_ , I mean. I like it when my secretaries are..." Harding leaned forward, his fingers grazing over the back of Yuuri's hand ever so gently, "...free from previous engagements." Yuuri yanked his hand back like it had been burned. 

 

     "Sir, this is extremely inappropriate-"

 

     Harding held his hands up, "I don't see anything inappropriate, Katsuki. Stop being such a drama queen."

 

     Yuuri stood up, grabbing his coat. "Thank you for your time, sir. If you'll excuse me, I have to go home. To _my kids._ "

 

+++

 

     He made it all the way out of the building before everything went south.

 

     "Katsuki!" a voice called. Yuuri turned around and groaned. Harding hurried up to him, a tad red in the face but otherwise still perfectly composed with his dumb hair and his obnoxious yellow suit and his dumb white teeth always bared in a grin.

 

     "I'm off the clock, sir, please find someone else to-"

 

     "I was thinking about what you said," Harding began. Yuuri raised an eyebrow. Because so much thinking can be done in the three and a half minutes it takes to leave the building. "And I've come to the conclusion that a raise can be arranged. Provided you do something for me, of course."

 

     Yuuri shifted backward uncomfortably. Harding was not a huge man, but he was taller and broader than Yuuri, and he was boxing him in against the wall of the alleyway Yuuri had started down to go home. And there was something in the way he had said that last sentence that made goosebumps spring up across his arms and raise the hair on the back of his neck.

 

     "Do something for you?" he said dully. Something more than get your coffee, do your work, make your appointments, work overtime _for free_ , run your life, you fat fucking pig, you slimy garbage heap of a person, you--

 

     Harding moved a little closer, so close Yuuri felt the brick wall press against his back. "Just a little something now and then. You do want that raise, don't you? You do want this _job_ , don't you?"

 

     Oh God, the previous secretary was _right_ , it had only been a matter of time--

 

     It started raining, fat droplets of water pouring from the sky, plastering Yuuri's hair to his forehead and covering his glasses in a thin film of water. 

 

     Yuuri slid out from under Harding's arm. "Really, sir, I'm flattered, but I have to get home-"

 

     Harding grabbed his arm, sending a bolt of fear racing up Yuuri's spine. "Katsuki, don't walk away from me-"

 

     "Really, sir, I have to be going, my kids-"

     

     Harding jerked him up against the brick wall, slamming his head against the stone. Sparks flew before his eyes, flashes of white and black and _fear._

 

     "Tried to be fucking _nice_ , always try to be _nice_ , but you had to go and be a fucking _bitch about it_ , didn't you," Harding snarled in his ear, and at that moment Yuuri honestly and truly feared for his life.

 

     Which is why he probably did what he did. 

 

     Grabbing Harding by the front of his expensive, pretentious yellow suit, Yuuri rolled one of his shoulders back so it was pressing hard against the brick, and using that momentum, _slammed Harding's head as hard as he could into the brick_. 

 

     Harding collapsed to the ground, clutching his eyes where blood was starting to pour from the massive cut. "You little-"

 

     Yuuri never knew what he would have said next because he kicked Harding in the face, putting years of abuse and hate and shame into the hit. 

 

     And then he stamped on his face for good measure.

 

     Blood sprayed everywhere as Yuuri demolished Harding's face, grinding it into unrecognizable pulp beneath his heel. What had one been a decently handsome face with a strong chin and pronounced cheekbones was now a bloody, gooey mess of shattered cartilage, splintered bones, blood, and what looked like a partially demolished eye. Yuuri remembered dissecting a cow eyeball in biology class, but he couldn't remember for the life of him what the name of the thick, sticky goo leaking out of the popped eyeball was. 

 

     A noise broke out of Yuuri's chest as he surveyed the damage. For a second he thought it was a sob. Then he realized it was _laughter_. Another giggle burst out of him and he slapped a hand over his mouth. He could taste iron on his tongue. 

 

     "Oops," he mumbled, giggling again. Then a peal of laughter escaped. And another, and another, and soon he was leaning against the side of the brick wall, laughing his head off until his stomach hurt from it. It was just so _funny_  to him. Harding came out here expect what? Sex? Fear? And what did he get?

 

     "Who's the bitch now?" Yuuri giggled through his laughter. "Oh, are you not going to answer me?" he asked, pouting as he knelt down next to Harding's corpse and prodded it with a finger. "Am I getting the _silent treatment?_ I have kids, you know. I can deal with the silent treatment." He put his hands on his knees and stood up, wiping some of the blood off his face. "Y'know, I always hated that suit. Thought it made you look like a real dick. Yellow isn't your color. But look on the bright side! Least now they can't bury you in it." He smiled and picked his bag up. "See ya, Mr. Harding. I think I won't be needing that raise after all."

 

     He set off for home through the alleyways, leaving the rain to do its job.

 

+++

 

     The police came to his door a couple days later, and Yuuri played the part of a shocked and horrified employee to a T as he dragged his precious children to his chest and fussed over them, protecting their ears from such _horrible things_.

 

     Not that they didn't know. They'd helped him clean the blood out of his hair.

 

     They never did find out who killed Lance Harding, but then again, no one tried very hard.

**Author's Note:**

> so that happened :0 if u wanna scream @ me for it, here's my tumblr *exaggerated wink pleasetalktome* [TUMBLR](https://steampunk-sumiaki.tumblr.com)


End file.
